


Extra Tuition

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Consent, Desk Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extra tuition with Professor al Ghul, (astronomy teacher and head of Slytherin house,) a very nice desk, and a flustered Ravenclaw prefect. Ra'sTim Hogwarts AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Tuition

Professor al Ghul had a _nice_ desk. Dark, polished wood, curly fretwork. It was large, heavy, and currently providing a surface for a whimpering, writhing Tim, as the professor slowly pumped three dark, calloused fingers into his student, crooking them just so to make Tim catch his breath and curse. His head was pressed down sideways, the professor’s other hand carding through his hair, and out of the corner of his eye he could see jumbled papers and a smashed potion bottle from where his enthusiastic teacher had swept them onto the floor.

“You are incredibly beautiful like this, Timothy.” Ra’s murmured into his ear as he opened him up, making his toes curl with persistent jabs to his prostate. “I thought the uniform suited you best, but I believe you’ve changed my mind.”

“W- _wonderful_ ,” Tim managed to gasp out, while trying very hard to concentrate on not coming over his teacher’s very nice desk- especially just from being fingered. He breathed in deeply and tried to concentrate on something else, like the bag he’d prepared for “extra astronomy tuition.” It lay with the papers, carelessly thrust aside with about as much thought as he’d put into packing it. He’d thrown in his basic telescope, (assuring himself guiltily that the professor would have equipment for him to use,) some parchment for star charts, a bottle of ink and a quill… but the real preparation had been going on for weeks and involved Tim on his own, cock in hand in the empty prefect’s bathroom, trying desperately not to cry out Ra’s’ name when he came over the tiles. He was still “the professor”, then. Not Ra’s. And unbelievably, Ra’s was still _talking_.

“Of course, green and silver would look _much_ better on you. Maybe I’ll bring a Slytherin tie for you to wear next time, just that and that alone.”

“Are you-” Tim almost laughed. “Please stop talking. Why are you still wearing clothes?” It made the situation that much worse, (and that much better,) that his teacher was still fully clothed while he used his hands to make a naked Tim writhe.

“Are you offering to undress me?”

“That was the general plan.” Ra’s lifted his hold on Tim’s head, and he stood up gingerly, trying to ignore how close he was to the edge from Ra’s’ fingers alone. Without words, he removed the crisp, green shirt and the belt, before turning his attention to the straining bulge underneath Ra’s’ trousers. He crouched down and mouthed his cock through his trousers, hot and damp, before pulling them down. Without underwear, Ra’s’ cock was half-mast and already rising under Tim’s fingers.

“Someone was ready for this.” “Did you think I wouldn’t be prepared for- _ah_ \- my best student?”

“No,” Tim reminded him. “I’m not your student in here. We had an agreement. I’m not a child, and you’re not going to bend me over your desk, that’s so cliché.” He tried to ignore the sharp intake of breath that got him, and the pooling heat in his own gut. _Another time._

Ra’s raised an impeccable eyebrow. “I thought that was exactly what we were doing?”

Rising, Tim captured his lips in a searing kiss before pushing his teacher backwards. “ _No._ ” Ra’s sat on the desk and Tim straddled him, trying not to lose focus as his second-best fantasy was playing out in front of his very eyes.

“ _Ah_ \- Timothy, tell me you’re ready.” Kisses pressed to collarbones, throats, lips.

“I’m ready.” He’d been ready for _ages._ Knees positioned strongly either side of Ra’s, Tim sank down slowly, _unbearably_ slowly onto his cock, legs trembling. He worked on burying Ra’s to the hilt and then paused for a moment with closed eyes, drinking it in, before Ra’s’ hands found his hips and began to help him move, slowly, rolling. His hand on Tim’s cock was driving him crazy but before he could regain that edge a tightness closed around his shaft and his balls, and he realised absurdly late that it was Ra’s, denying him.

“Wh- _what_ -”

“This is tuition, Timothy,” Ra’s gently reminded him, keeping the the friction between them with his other hand. “Some history this time. Recite the Heavenly Waters family of constellations, in any order you choose.”

_Oh god. “Please-”_

“I’m waiting. I’m in a very favourable position, I could stay here all night. You feel incredible around me.”

“Oh God. Oh. Okay.” _Think, Tim._ “Delphinus.” Ra’s increased his pace, ever so slightly. “Equuleus.” The hand on his cock loosened a little, to stroke his balls. “Ah, ah, Eridanus. Piscus… _Austrinus. Carina._ ” _Four more._ Ra’s released his hand and buried his head in Tim’s neck, licking and sucking on his collarbone and the white, unmarked skin. " _Puppis._ ” He stroked Tim faster now, thumbing the tip of his shaft and trailing wet fingers around his balls and the hot skin around them. “Oh my _God_. I don’t remember. Just, _please_ -”

“ _Think_ , Timothy.”

“ _Sir_ -” Ra’s thrust upwards in a way that made Tim arch up and cry out, begging and pleading in one breath, even more thankful for the silencing charm cast on the office.

“Sir, _please_.”

“Four more stars, Timothy. You’re nearly there.”

“I’m so _close_ -”

“You can do it. You’re such a good boy.” Tim’s mind raced to try and match even speed with the blood rushing to his groin as he rode Ra’s’ cock, hips thrusting wildly. “Vela,” he finally gasped out, which rewarded him with the return of Ra’s’ hand to his shaft. He stroked Tim with his whole fist, his pre-come coating the palm of Ra’s’ hand. “ _Pyxis_.” Sticky, lewd noises filled the air, everything movement and heat and _please, more._

“One more. Just one.”

“ _Columba_ ,” Tim practically cried, slamming himself down in a last wave of energy. Ra’s bit his neck and stroked him furiously, still rolling his hips until they came together, Tim coating Ra’s’ hand and stomach with his release before slumping down, weary and defeated, feeling filled and indescribable.

“Beautiful, Timothy,” Ra’s whispered in his ear, not bothering to move any longer. “You were magnificent. Tim fought to catch his breath. He could still feel Ra’s’ cock in him, but it wasn’t uncomfortable, he liked the closeness. Fantasties successfully set and matched, he draped himself over the teacher. Ra’s chuckled and brought him even closer, embracing him. “Truly magnificent.”

“Did I get the stars right?”

“You did indeed. Take five points for Ravenclaw.”

“Only five?”

“Too much hesitation.” Gently, Ra’s pulled away, and left Tim sprawled on the desk, sticky and panting. “You’ll improve with time.” He knelt down, and Tim bucked as Ra’s’ tongue lapped over his still-sensitive skin.

“What are you-”

“You can hardly go back to your common room looking like _that_.” Tim refrained from mentioning that Ra’s could clean him up much faster with his wand than with his tongue. The older man licked and sucked him clean, and as if their previous excursions hadn’t been enough, Tim clenched his fists and saw _stars_.

**Author's Note:**

> First published on tumblr under galaxiesofappletrees, for the malnourished Ra'sTim tag.


End file.
